Golden Tears
by Terradoll
Summary: Alyssa tells her story of going from a newbie trainer to three time Pokemon Champion.  Based off of Pokemon Pearl
1. An adventure begins

**Hey its Terradoll. This is a story about me as a Pokemon trainer living in my Pearl game. You see, recently I left my DS with Pearl in it at Best Buy and walked away. I remembered I left it there and ran as fast as I could but, it was gone. I cried alot but me 'coping' is a bottle of sprite in one hand and "If U Seek Amy" by Britney Spears blasting in the stereo. So this is a story about me becoming a Pokemon trainer and my whole story from June 1, 2008 to August 6, 2010. I do not own Pokemon and really, I don't know how much of a plot this story will have. It's mainly just to get this experience out. **

* * *

It was a bright morning in Twinleaf town. I had just turned 10 and today I would start my journey as a Pokemon trainer! Well, I wanted to but a good friend of mine got me started a different way.

I put on a pair of jeans and a black tank-top. I grabbed my coat (think of Cynthia's, only white and thin and see-through) and put on my black boots. Mom had breakfast made for me as I came down the stairs.

"Mom! Today I'm going to start my journey as a Pokemon trainer! And then become a Pokemon Master! Isn't that great?" I said, twirling around the living room.

"Yes it is, but first eat breakfast (like I should be doing now actually '^-^). Then you can head over to Professor Rowan's to get your new Pokemon," said mom, setting a bowl of Cheerios in front of me. Mom was shorter than me with multi-colored blone hair (multiple dye bottles). She wore glasses like I used to. Now I wore contacts. My hair was still long and blonde though. I finished breakfast and told mom I was going to a friend's house. As I walked there, Hola was waiting outside.

"Hey Hola," I said to the boy. He wore brown pants and had messy blonde hair. He wore a striped shirt and had a green scarf on.

"Hey," he responded in his energetic voice. "Let's go to Lake Veretity!"

"Uh, ok. Why?"

"Cause it will be FUN!" said Hola, excited. this kid was crazy. He grabbed my wrist and led me out of town towards Lake Veretity. We went past the trees and into the Lake. There were two people in the grass around the lake. One of them was an old man and the other was a young, dark haired boy about my age.

The boy had a case near him. The man said something and then walked our way. "Excuse me, children," he mumbled. The boy just followed.

"Well, that was weird," said Hola. "Hey! Look! They left their case here! I wonder what's inside of it!"exclaimed Hola, walking towards the case.

"Wait! Hola! Don't go into the grass! What it wild Pokemon attack? We don't have Pokemon to defend our selves with!" I said, worried.

"Don't be silly. There aren't going to be Pokemon attacking us," said Hola walking into the grass.

"Wait!" I shouted, and without thinking, followed him in. We were right in front of the case when I heard chirping. We both turned around and saw two Starlys. Mad Starlys.

"Uh-oh," said Hola, backing up more.

"What did you say about Pokemon not attacking us?" I said. We continued to back up until we hit the case. It popped open. Inside were three...

"Pokeballs?" I asked myself. One had a leaf on it, another a fireball, and the last a water droplet. Hola and I both grabbed Pokeballs, me the water one and him the leaf one, and released the Pokemon inside.

"A Piplup?" I asked no one in particular. It was level 5, and compared to the level 3 Starly it was strong. Hola had released a Turtwig that was also level 5.

The Stary advanced and I decided to attack. After all, I didn't want to be pecked to death by a little bird.

"Piplup, use Tackle!" I shouted. The small blue penguin attacked the bird and knocked it out cold. The Piplup happily jumped in my arms as the bird flew away. I pulled out the PokeBall and returned the Piplup. I looked over and Hola did the same thing with Turtwig.

"We should probably take these to Professor Rowan's Lab" I said. Hola for once agreed and we both headed out.

* * *

Since Sandgem Town is so close to Twinleaf, it didn't take that long. We quickly spotted Professer Rowan's lab and went inside.

"Ah!" I shouted, shocked. The old man and boy from Lake Vertity were there.

"Hello. You two look like young new trainers, am I correct?" said the man, whom I now believed was Professor Rowan. Hola and I both nodded and I held out the case.

"We think you dropped this at Lake Vertity. There are three Pokemon inside. We're very sorry, but we had to use two of them for self-defense against wild Starly," I explained calmly. Hola and I had both agreed I would do the talking since he was a little on the crazy side. Ok, let me restate that. A LOT on the crazy side.

"Hm. It seems you children came out fine. These Pokemon are also the starter Pokemon I give to new trainers along with a PokeDex. Since you two happen to be new trainers, you may pick one of these two," said Rowan to me and Hola.

"Awsome!" shouted Hola, quickly grabbing Turtwig's PokeBall and a PokeDex and racing out. I held my hand to my forehead. "That kid..." I mumbled to myself.

I then turned to the table with the Pokemon and grabbed Piplup's PokeBall. I let Piplup out and smiled at my new partner.

"You may nickname him if you want to," stated Rowan. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the dark-haired boy holding the fire PokeBall. Rowan caught me looking and smiled. "This is Lucas. His parents work for me and he is going to help me on filling out the new Sinnoh PokeDex. Would you be interested in helping?"

"Of course!" I shouted. The Piplup jumped into my arms and nestled into me. Professor handed me a PokeDex. Lucas smiled at me and then Professor Rowan spoke again.

"Young Girl, you should tell your parents that you are leaving. And may I add, I never did catch your name."

I was walking out the door when I turned around and spoke.

"Alyssa"

* * *

I had told my Mom and Dad about starting a journey with my Piplup who had happily agreed to being named Tuesday. When I was little,my parents used to play a game with me about a penguin who loved Tuesdays. Piplup just reminded me of that penguin, so I nicknamed it Tuesday.

I had gotten past Sandgem town and was now in Jubilife City. I had told Lucas that if he expected me to travel with him, he was nuts. He agreed and we split. I have no idea where he went.

Jubilife City was much larger than Twinleaf Town, but it was very bright...during the day. Night was scary. Even in the Pokemon world, there are bad people. I didn't know any better then and in my fortune, met one of those 'bad people' who had a positive outcome.

A black market salesman.

"Hey, Girlie!" he was away and I now had a Starly and Bidoof in my party as well. I'm not sure if I could defend myself against this man. I walked quicker and tried to remember my karate moves. 'Heel kick to the foot, Hammer Hand to the groin' I repeated over and over again in my mind. Basic white belt technique, but it was all the farther I had gotten in a few lessons.

"Hey!" He shouted and came out of the dark alley. "You're a Pokemon trainer, aren't you?"

I sighed. Just some loser looking for a battle. "Yes. Why?" I turned around and saw him. I had to do a double take.

'Hot...' went through my mind and I'm almost positive it was written on my face. He had the most beautiful dark blue eyes and night black hair. He wore scuffed us jeans and a dark leather jacket. There was a dog tag necklace around his neck.

"I'm Nathan, and I have something here you might like. You see, I'm in the sales business and most of my products aren't for pretty Pokemon trainers like you, but I do have something you might like."

"Um, ok? What do you mean?"

Nathan pulled out a light pink device that looked somewhat like a PokeDex but had two squares lightly engraved on the top of the plastic. He also held a small black device that had a red label on it. The label read "Action Replay" on it.

"I sell alot of black market stuff, but this is legal, just unknown. My friend Nintendo makes the DS here and the Action Replay lets you do awesome things beyond the normal, but you can't get arrested for it."

"Why not?"

"Are people really gonna arrest you for walking through a cave wall just to make life easier and spare you time trying to find the exit?"

"You can walk through walls with that?"

"Sure! And with the DS you can see the HP of each Pokemon in battle and the moves/PP of your Pokemon. Plus all the stuff you have in your bag. It has maps on it and shows you what type of Pokemon you run into. In fact, it has a built in PokeDex in it!"

"Wow, how much?"

"Well, since you can buy these from other guys who run big companies and will probably cut you short, and since you're such a cutie, only $20. For the Action Replay, Well, I'll make it $15."

"That much?" I asked, shocked in both ways about the price and about him calling my cutie.

"Normally with big companies, a DS can be over $100 and Action Replay can be around $30. I cut it short so people will buy more from me."

"You got yourself a deal. But hold on, I have to get money from my ATM."

"Anything for you, sugar." he winked as I walked away. My heart was going 100 miles a minute.

After I got money and paid him, Nathan showed my how to attach my DS. I put the Action Replay in my pocket and told him "I'll use it when I'm ready". The DS also let me scan the health of my party without even getting them out.

"You're really nice, Nathan. Thanks so much!"

"Eh, no prob. Y'know, you're not that bad yourself. I'm a Pokemon trainer as well, from Canalave City. My older bro Riley is up on Iron Island. He'd like you. I came here to make some money, but we're not all that bad. Maybe we could see each other again sometime in the future."

"Yhea. Hey, do you know the way to Oreburg City?"

"Yup. Just make a right at the main interection and the route will take you straight there."

"Thanks so much!" I turned to leave when i heard Nathan call again, "Hey! Take this! It's a PokeTech. There's all these clowns around here bothering people about them. Just tell them you already have one and they'll let you by." He tossed me a red watch with a green screen on it that showed the time with a little Pikachu in the corner. I thanked him with a smile and set out towards Oreburg City.

Towards my first gym match. And now, I had something that gave me the upper hand. My DS I had just bought from a not-so-bad guy in the streets of Jubilife. A HOT not-so-bad guy. Now I was going to win that badge with Tuesday by my side!

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like it, it's just I don't remember that much about the game and its been gone for almost a month now! Hola is the name I gave to my friend when you start the game and Tuesday is the name I gave to my Piplup. Nathan, I know, didn't exist but I bought an action replay and I like battling where you can see the HP and PP so I had to incorporate that. Sorry if it didn't make alot of sense though.**

**To Be Continued When I get Around To It...**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Hola, GaGa, and Jackie

**Hello it's Terradoll! Sorry chapter 2 is coming out so late, but remember, I lost my Pearl game so I had to find a good walkthrough on YouTube. I've also had a KILLER Lady Gaga concert where I got a death threat, and the next day I took off skool to work on the worst social studies project ever! So yhea, I've been busy. That same day I started choir and then more school and I've been in the car practically all day today and the past few weeks...Bleh. **

**I do not own Pokemon, but man I wish I did. I do not own Jackie either.**

* * *

I had spent a few days at the Pokemon Center in Jubilife. I healed my Pokemon, bought a few potions and Pokeballs, and battled a few trainers. Hola had said hi to me when I walked into the Jubilife trainers school one day. Not suprisingly, he ran off afterwards and I was left to battle two weaklings.

I was walking down the busy streets of Jubilife. Everyone was busy and smiling, but I just couldn't keep my mind off of Nathan. He was so hot and so nice... I almost drooled thinking about him.

As I passed the TV station, a fat man in blue overalls came over to me. "You! In the funny jacket! Over here!" Did he just say 'funny jacket'? I was sooooo going to kill him.

I stormed over to him. "What" I hissed darkly, apparently mad. The dumb man didn't even seem to notice. "An energetic blonde kid ran by earlier, saying that if I saw a girl in a 'funny see through jacket' to tell her that he'd be waiting at the trees on Route 203, which is that way."

So it was Hola who called my jacket funny. I was going to kill him...

"Thanks for the info," I said, less angry now and walked away. Sure enough, there was Hola, leaning against the trees like he was cool or something. Like he was Nathan.

"Hey! Green scarf! Over here!" I shouted at him. Hola turned and lost his pose, taken by suprise by my appearance.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you so soon," he said walking forward. I slung my bag to the ground and grabbed him my the jacket collar and held him in the air, "You EVER call my jacket funny again, your FACE is going to look WAY more than funny when I'm done with it, you hear?" I threatened. Hola paled and nodded stiffly. I dropped him a slung my black backpack back over my shoulder.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

Hola smiled and pulled out a Pokeball, "I challange you to a battle!"

"You have got to be kidding me," I said, clearly bored.

"What was that?"

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Hola pulled out a Starly and I pitted my Tuesday against it. I easily won that match. He then pulled out a Turtwig. I withdrew Tuesday and released my Starly.

"Tackle!" I shouted. Starly easily tackled Turtwig and it was knocked down. I pulled the same move again and Turtwig fainted.

Hola seemed angry that I was beating him. "Oh yea! Take this!" he shouted as he pulled out his Bidoof.

"Y'know the drill," I told Starly as I started to put my earbuds in. Starly sent a hard tackle to Bidoof and it passed out. Hola screamed and grabbed his blonde hair.

"How dare you beat me! Well, you've won for now, but I will win!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It does to me!" and he stormed off towards Jubilife to revive his Pokemon. I rolled my eyes and withdrew Starly. I let Tuesday out and he easily hopped into my lap.

"Hey there cutie. I'm gonna have a little break after that battle, you mind?" I asked my Piplup. Tuesday smiled and snuggled further into my lap. I opened my backpack and pulled out one of my favorite magazines and began reading. Tuesday flipped the pages of the article back when I read faster than him.

"Oh? So you're into Lady Gaga too?" I asked, clearly amused that Tuesday was enjoying my Vanity Fair article of Lady Gaga. It was always my favorite. I pulled out one of my earbuds and put it up to the side of Tuesday's ear where an ear would be but wasn't.

Tuesday smiled at the music, Lady Gaga's "Alejandro". We sat there reading the magazine and listing to Lady Gaga for a while. I wondered if she was a trainer. That would be AWSOME if she was. That would be the day, to battle Lady Gaga. Man, I must have been going crazy or something. She's the world's biggest Pop icon! Why would she ever want to battle me? Still...

We then decided to pack up and get going. I put the magazine away and put the other earbud back in my own head. I then turned the iPod off and shoved my shuffle in my pocket. Tuesday wanted to stay out so I let him as we walked to Oreburg City.

We laughed and joked and then we came to a set of stairs. I helped the little blue penguin up them and turned to see a boy. One of those boys who looks like a girl could beat the crap out of him but thinks the other way around. Popular no doubt. He wore blue basketball shorts and a white tee.

"What do you want?"

"A battle, sweetie."

"Watch it," I said, standing up. My meager 5'2" happened to be quite tall for my age. He shrunk back a little. He looked about 4' 11", he had apparently not hit his growth spurt like I had.

Of course, being a stupid popular boy(A/N: I'm not trying to be sexist or anything, but boys in my school act like this) he ignored my threat and asked, "What, you don't like flattery? You're very pretty, y'know."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's get this overwith, k?"

The battle was quick and instead of my Starly battling I let Tuesday. He was very firece and suprised the boy who challanged me when he tackled the boy's Bidoof and ended with a pose that sent me into an outburst of laughter. Tuesday tried his very best to make claws with his little flippers while I fell down in laughter.

"Your Piplup likes Lady Gaga? Now, that's messed up," said the boy, shaking his head and returning his Bidoof to it's Pokeball. I did the same with Tuesday and walked by him.

"What? I don't get a name cutie?" asked the boy, annoyance filling his annyoing voice.

"You never gave me yours" I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked away.

* * *

I passed a few more trainers on the way to Oreburg and let Tuesday out again. He walked beside me as we reached the cave that led directly into Oreburg (A/N: Remember, I lost my game so I have no idea wether it has a name or not) The entrance was dark and Tuesday clung desperatly to my leg.

"Alright, it's a short walk through and then sunny-"

"AHHHH!"

Tuesday and I turned to see a girl running from a Pokemon. The Pokemon was grey and blue and looked like a dinosaur. The girl looked like she was older than me by a bit. She had brown hair and wide, blue eyes.

I pulled out my Pokedex and held it up to the dino pokemon.

_'Cranidos' _was all it said. I cursed at it. "Crappy Pokedex" I muttered.

'_I heard that' _

My blue eyes stared at it. "What the heck? This freaking thing can talk back?" I asked nobody as I shoved it away.

The girl noticed me and her eyes caught mine. "HELP!" shouted the girl, running from the dino Pokemon, who was apparntly trying to headbutt her.

I looked down at Tuesday. "Tuesday, Bubble" I said and Tuesday attacked the Cranidos. After about 5 minutes, the Cranidos passed out and the girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so so so so so so so much! Cronos somehow got out of its Pokeball and I had Poffins and so it started chasing me for it, but Cronos wouldn't go back in its Pokeball!"

"Um, you're welcome?" I said confused at the girl returned her Cranidos to its Pokeball. She sighed and adjusted her black hairband, fixing her brown hair.

"I'm Jackie. Well, my real ame is Jaqueline but I like Jackie better. And you are..."

"I'm Alyssa" I stated.

"AWW! What a cute Piplup you have!" Jackie shouted, kneeling down and petting Tuesday on the head.

"Thanks, his name is Tuesday," I stated. Jackie looked confused, "Why?"

"Hey, are you headed to Oreburg?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes but, I asked why you named your Piplup Tuesday!"

I smiled and grabbed Jackie by the arm. "I'll tell you on the way to Oreburg" I said as we headed towards the dark cave.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 2! I find it funny that I started this chapter short after my Lady Gaga concert and finish it the day after Halloween. I hoped you like the chapter!**

**Jackie is a OC off of my friend JetravenEx. I will hopefully add another OC from my friend Almiaranger. If you want to be an OC in the story, LET ME HEAR IT! REVEIW!**

**REVEIW OR I WILL SEND THE FLYING MONKEYS AFTER YOU AND THEIR PSYCHO PATH FRIEND! MWAH HA HA HA HA!**

**To be contiuned probably after Novemeber... **


End file.
